ya te perdi alice ?
by Vale y Angelita Hale Black
Summary: jasper ah olvidado el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga alice cullen lo unico que les digo ademas la historia es muy corta!jajaja demasiado


I forgot Alice´s Birthay

Jasper pov

Algo no pasaba por mi mente esa mañana que me levante, esa mañana tan inportantente para mi, algo se me estaba olvidando y no se que era.

Busque en mis calendarios, notas, en mi ipad donde suelo anotar las cosas y fechas importantes por venir o por hacer pero no encontré nada, solo un par de notas que escribí medio adormitado una decía cortar el césped, el césped desde cuando tengo jardín y otra darle comida a floofy, FLOOFY quien rayos es floofy. Total se puede resumir en pocas palabras me drogue esa noche o que.

Mi móvil sonó, solo que estaba al otro lado de mi habitación pero Salí corriendo a cogerlo porque sonó una canción FIREFLIES, esa canción que yo solo escogería para alguien especial en mi vida, para alguien muy hiperactiva, para alguien con estilo, para alguien parecida a una hadita venida de hadilandia,esa hadita que alegraba mi triste vida era la joven Alice Brandon Cullen, una joven que no media mas de metro cincuenta, tez palida, ojos grises, cabello corto y puntas a todas las direcciones, vino desde Jacksonville, florida se puede decir Alice es perfecta.

Conteste mi móvil

-Alice, hola-dije

-jazz no te acuerdas de algo especial-me dijo

-no Alice para nada-

-enserio, jajá estas bromeando jazz algo y es hoy-

-ohh, claro el partido Alice gracias por recordármelo-

-jasper hale eres el peor amigo del mundo-

Apenas Alice me dijo eso sentí como el corazón se me partía en dos, me sentí desfallecer solo pensaba acaso dije algo malo, acaso a Alice no le gustan los partidos, acaso floofy es un perrito, Ohh jasper sácate de esa maldita cabeza a floofy.

Llame a mi hermana y le pregunte que día era hoy y ella me dijo jasper hale acaso no te acuerdas de que día es hoy esto es imperdonable, ella el día de tu cumpleaños salió corriendo a comprarte lo que tu mas querías, yo como un completo desconsiderado dije un auto ,rose me colgó y yo en ese instante solté mi móvil con la cara empapada, por que lo sabia era su cumpleaños ,en mi mente solo resonaban 2 frases, eres el peor amigo del mundo jasper hale y es su cumpleaños las cual cada una me rompía el corazón no me acorde de su cumpleaños, como mejor amigo era mi deber y no me acorde en ese momento la llame y le puse una canción en su contestadora sabia que la estaba escuchando podía oír su respiración agotada de tanto llorar eso me rompió el corazón aun mas ,yo solo podía cantar la canción no tenia valor para hablarle.

Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento

Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo aunque sea un instante tu respiración

Disculpa si es que estoy violando nuestro juramento

Se que estas con alguien, que no es el momento

Pero hay algo urgente que decirte hoy

Me estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte

Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte

Vida devuélveme mis fantasías

Mis ganas de vivir la vida

Devuélveme el aire

Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vacio

Las tardes son un laberinto y las noches me saben a puro dolor

Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de mala villa

Que me ha afectado lo de tu partida

Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol

Me estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte,

Y así siguió la bella canción que le dedique a Alice cuando se acabo, cerre el móvil y baje a desayunar solo pensaba en Alice, su cumpleaños, si me perdonaría yo a Alice cullen la amo, solo repetía eso, solo eso.

En camino al instituto, me la encontré tan hermosa y bella como siempre, me miro con una cara de tristeza y yo no pude aguantar su cara, que me partía el alma y simplemente volteo la mía.

En el descanso la busco, y la encuentro en el rincón mas profundo del instituto, con su ipod sin audífonos, podía escuchar la canción que oía y era la que le puse en su contestadora, parecía que la estaba analizando por que la escuchaba una y otra vez.

Eso me alegro un poco el día, por que sabia que Alice la escuchó miles de veces, que le gusto yo solo sonreía y me fui pero Alice me vio y me llamo

-jasper-

-hola Alice-le dije

-gracias-

-por que Alice, si olvide tu cumpleaños lo envolate con un partido de beseball-

-gracias jazz, porque tu intentaste remediarlo, intentaste contactarme, eso solo lo hace un mejor amigo-

-Alice, lo siento-

-jazz te perdono y jazz i love you-

En ese momento el corazón se me salió del alma me palpitaba una y otra vez, sentí una corriente en todo mi cuerpo.

-Alice, yo i..i…ig..Igual-

Y me beso, jamás pensé que esto estuviera pasando, pensé esto es un sueño

-ohh por cierto jazz –

-si-

-floofy si es un perrito-

-ohh el gran misterio de floofy-

Después nos pusimos a escuchar música con sus auriculares y siempre digo

Compartir auriculares con una persona es algo masque compartir un objeto.

Es compartir sensaciones, pensamientos, complicidad, es compartir un mundo.

**2 semanas después**

Yo estaba sentado en clase al lado de mi novia Alice, cuando entro el profesor de ciencias y exclamo unas palabras que cambiarían mi vida

-conozcan al nuevo estudiante Alec Delanuri por favor escoja un puesto-

Alec tenía un aspecto de tez palida, ojos oscuros demasiado, alto, cabello liso, y con vestimenta negra.

Se sentó en el puesto que quedaba al lado de alice,no me gustaba como la miraba algunos exclamaban ESO SI ES AMOR esos comentario me enfurecieron los demás solo miraban la forma tierna que alec miraba a Alice.

Yo solo trate de mirar a alice,alec me miro algo enfadado, al salir de clases Alice fue a buscar un poco de café ya que seguía matemáticas y no quería dormirse, me quede con alec y le pregunte por que se le quedaba mirando a Alice de esa forma, el solo se limito a mirarme, con una mirada fría e intensa pude notar como sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo vivo e intenso después vino una rubia con sus mismas facciones se notaban que eran nuevos y tan bien eran hermanos la rubia tenia una mirada negra e intensa, fría,cruel,sangrienta e incomparable no eran humanos.

_**Bueno esto es una pequeña, de hecho muy corta historia de Alice y jasper para mi es la pareja mas linda y tierna de toda la saga crepúsculo.**_

_**Un pequeño intruso Alec jajajajaja**_

_**Bueno esta es nuestra primera historia, bueno no la primera por favor dejar reviews.**_

_**Se los pedimos, sabemos que son de esas historias todas ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Reviews =) =3 =D**_

_**Alice: soy bajita porque la ternura me pesa y no me deja crecer**_

_**Que la sabiduría de carlaise los acompañe, los abrazos de emmet los estripen, que la caballerosidad de Edward los deje sin palabras y que el gran estomago de jasper los sorprenda.**_

_**Vale y Angelita Hale Black**_

_**Cambio y fuera**_


End file.
